Heretofore ring display devices which have a security locking member passing through the closed loop of the finger ring have been of the multiple group type having spring biased locking members of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 507,864; 2,321,339; 3,204,774; 3,400,812 and 3,964,603 which are directed to multiple ring flat type either inclined or tiered but none directed to the finger ring box display concept wherein the axially removable ring loop securing member is removed from the ring loop magnetically or is retained in the ring secured position magnetically.
Magnetic controlled locking devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,779; 3,584,485 and 3,289,443 however none relate to a ring display or teach the combination claimed.